


Fallen so Young

by Galacticbunny



Series: Stars and Sadness: Jakeith [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Weddings, its a wedding, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: It's Hollis's wedding, Keith should be excited but he isn't.





	1. Fallen so Young

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Fallen so Young by Declan J Donovan to really make you cry.

It’s not that Keith didn’t want to be here. In fact, Keith had been excited. Today was the wedding of his best friend Hollis who was getting married to Jane Newton. The two had been dating for almost 11 years before Hollis finally proposed. It was cute, Jane had shown off her and Hollis’s rings for almost a month. It was a yellow sapphire in the shape of a heart. 

 

Jane was the prettiest woman in all of Kepler and everyone knew it. Those who didn’t know her personally thought that Hollis had asked her out first. Which was wrong, Jane was a very scary woman that knew how to get what she wanted. What she wanted was Hollis. 

 

They were perfect for each other and it made Keith’s heartache. 

 

They were all at the reception now and half of the Hornets were shit faced. Jane’s brother Duck was sobbing on Barclay’s shoulder about how happy he was for Jane. Jane had invited all of Amnesty Lodge since she had become friends with Dani and Aubrey. 

 

Jane and Hollis’s were on the other side of the dance floor laughing at something the other at said. Hollis was wearing a bright gold suit and a black tie that truly brought out their aesthetic, well Jane was wearing a long flowy white gown with gold accents throughout it. They were so good for each other.

The music wasn’t fast nor could Keith call it slow. It was a good wedding playlist and Hollis and Jane seemed to think so. For just a moment he didn’t see Jane and Hollis instead he saw himself and...

 

_ I still love you! I never stopped loving you. _

 

Keith looked down at his glass, it was still mostly full. He wasn’t really in the mood for drinking. He looked around once again. The room was pretty packed still, people were either on the dance floor or at a table. The ones that weren’t either were standing up against the wall doing who knows what. 

 

He wondered if sitting with the rest of his crew would be a good idea. They all were getting pretty drunk and Keith really wasn’t in the mood to babysit, he should be getting just as if not drunker than them. Hell! This was his best friend’s wedding and he was standing there mopping about his ex who he knew was here. 

 

He hadn’t seen Jake yet but he knew he was there. Jane and Hollis both invited him, plus Duck had stated that Jake was here. A loud crack snapped him back to reality and at the moment. He looked toward the sound of the noise and saw that some of the Hornet’s have broken a table, how he couldn’t tell. 

 

But what he did see was a bright blue suit with a neon pink tie, a man with fluffy blond hair, a teeth gap and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. That man was staring right back him with wild eyes. 

 

Before he calls out Jake disappeared into the crowd of people. He wanted to scream, he wanted to call out Jake’s name till his throat hurt and his voice couldn’t anymore, but instead, he just stood there with his glass in his hand. 

 

Anger had begun to fill every part of him at that moment. From the music to the people, to _ jake,  _ it wasn’t far. He turned around and quickly made his way toward one of the exits. On his way out he passed Dani and Aubrey making out. 

 

He stepped outside and felt a cool breeze hit his face. It had been cooler that week he could feel it now. He walked over to the side of the building and sat down, the sounds from inside could be heard from where he sat. 

 

_ Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him for looking so good in a suit. Damn him for being a ray of sunshine when he smiles. But damn him for making him love him.  _

 

He could feel his cheeks become hot and the tears fall down his face. He had built up this wall for years after Jake had broken up with him and left. A wall that with one conversion came crumbling down to the ground like it had been made of cards. 

 

Jake made him feel weightless, on top of the world. He felt like every part of him was flying when he and Jake kissed. He loved Jake and would be the first to say that like it didn’t matter everyone knew and he felt like a fool. 

 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. The hand quickly moved off of him, he looked up and his eyes went wide. There standing in front of him was Jake, and he was holding out a napkin. He looked concerned. 

 

Every emotion that Keith could feel ran through him in about a second. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. “Before you say anything, I saw you leave and I wanted to make sure you didn’t go and walk off into the forest alone.” 

 

“Oh so now you care?” He snapped. He was pissed and now Jake cared? Jake frowned. “Are you drunk?” 

 

“Nope, I only had a sip.” He couldn’t look at Jake, he could feel the tears beginning again. He heard a long sigh then Jake sat down next to him. Of course, he did, he was still holding the stupid napkin. 

 

“Could you just leave?” 

 

“No. You clearly need company.” Jake hummed out. 

 

Keith was getting angry, why couldn’t he just let him be sad and pissed off in peace. He could clearly tell he was upset at him. He looked down at hands, they were in fists and his knuckles had started to turn white. He closed his eyes and growled. 

 

“Fine!” Keith snapped quickly standing to his feet. “I’m going back inside.” 

 

“Wait, Keith!” But Keith was already running back inside, barely hearing as Jake called his name. 

 

The DJ was talking but Keith couldn’t hear, no it was more like he didn’t want to hear. He just wanted to get as far as possible from Jake that he hadn’t noticed that he was on the dance floor. A hand grabbed him and he spun around, Jake was holding it. 

 

“Just one dance.” He breathed. That’s when he noticed the beginning of a slow dance. 

 

**_And only a team, When I thought that we could be_ **

 

“Fine.” He said taking his hands and pulling him close. 

 

**_It's the same for you and me, And your eyes so bright_ **

 

The two began to sway, Jake’s hands were soft. God, he missed his soft hands. 

 

**_Like the bluest sea, and I fell like you, You complete me_ **

 

Jake rested his head on Keith’s chest. Keith out of habit rested his head on Jake’s head. 

 

**_And now I understand, this is the start of something new_ **

**_And now I understand, that it pulls away with me and you_ **

 

Keith missed the way Jake smelled. He smelled like pine needles and flowers no matter what they had done. 

 

**_And now I understand, that I will always love you_ **

 

He felt as Jake wrapped his arm around Keith and up his back. 

 

**_'Cause darling, I wanna be with you_ **

**_'Cause baby our love would always be true_ **

 

Jake’s other hand tangled itself with his. 

 

**_And I'll be waiting for our hearts to be one_ **

**_And it's rare, that I've fallen so young_ **

 

His and Jake’s felt perfect together. 

 

**_And when I'm with you, you feel so free, and through the dark times_ **

**_Yeah, you were my company_ **

 

They swayed like no one was in the room. 

 

**_There's never lonely days 'cause there's always been you_ **

**_And from this day our love would always be true_ **

 

Keith could feel himself hum to the music. 

 

**_And now I understand, this is a start of something new_ **

 

Keith opened his mouth to speak. 

 

**_And now I understand, that it pulls away with me and you_ **

 

“I’ll always love you.” It was soft and far to quiet for human ears.

 

**_And now I understand, that I will always love you_ **

 

“I know.” A bit louder since Keith was still only human. 

 

**_'Cause darling, I wanna be with you_ **

**_'Cause baby our love would always be true_ **

 

Maybe if they were like they were before they would've kissed. If they were like they were before they would have laughed, looking deep into each other's eyes. 

 

**_And I'll be waiting for our hearts to be one_ **

**_And it's rare, that I've fallen so young_ **

 

But things were different now, now when the song ended they just let go. 


	2. Someone to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three chapters now! I'm still not sorry for writing this!

Keith had long since left the dance floor. He was now sitting down at a table with Hollis. Jane was on the dance floor dancing with her brother, who looked about three seconds from having another meltdown.

Keith was nursing another cup since he kind of lost his other one somewhere earlier. Keith looked over at Hollis who in turn was staring at Jane, a smile on their face. Hollis glanced over and Keith realized he was staring.

“Jane and I saw you were dancing with Jake.” He said, his voice cool. Great, ripping the bandaid right off. Before he could speak out Hollis began, “So did you two makeup or is it still very complicated toward you two.”

“It’s still very complicated.” Hollis frowned, of course, they would. “I mean we kind of talked.” Which in turn made Hollis raise an eyebrow. “How complicated are we talking?” They said.

Keith ran a hand through his hair and looked down. “That complicated huh?” Hollis asked leaning over the table. “Yeah.” Hollis leaned back into their chair and sighed. Keith couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably in his chair.

“You two need to talk, but I mean really talk. I know you don’t want to but everyone and their mothers can see you two still have feelings for each other.” Keith was about to speak but Hollis held up their hand.

“Go talk to him. Jane and I can only take so much of you two’s bullshit and pinning.” They said before taking a long sip of whatever they were drinking.

Keith looked down at his hands and sighed. He knew Hollis was right. He needed to really, truly talk with Jake about what they were and what they were going to be. At this rate, the two would be pinning for years if neither made another move. Jake had tried but things between them were still really rough.

After a long moment of looking down at his hands, he stood up. He looked around, about half of the guests had already left. Luckily or unlucky Jake was still here. He was sitting at a table with Dani and Aubrey on the other side of the room.

Keith sighed before walking toward them, this was a mistake. Why was he doing this? He knew that Hollis was right but still.

“Can we talk?” Keith said looking down at Jake, who looked a little bit surprised. “Yeah, we can talk,” Jake said standing up. The two began to walk toward the exit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is both short and slow. It's a setup chapter for the final chapter.


	3. Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

The two opened the side exit doors and Keith felt himself welcoming the cool night breeze. It was fairly dark outside beside the lights from the inside the building and a few lamp posts. The two walked over to the side of the building and sat down. 

 

The two were quiet, just listening to the muffled sound of the music blasting from inside and sounds of the wind. It would be so peaceful if Keith wasn’t so nervous. Before Keith could speak however Jake spoke first. 

 

“You're scared of being alone.” Jake turned so he was facing Keith, the two staring into each other's eyes. “I should know. You’re not the other one.” His voice was soft as he spoke. He turned not wanting to face Keith. 

 

“I should give you a proper apology. When everything started happening and guys were becoming the Hornets, I just didn’t want to be a part of that. I loved you all but that wasn’t me. So in the heat of the moment I just cut everyone off without a word, but most importantly I never gave you closure.” He was looking down at his feet now picking at the grass. 

 

“It wasn’t fair for you, the truth is you deserve better than me.” 

 

“Jake,” Keith slightly turned Jake’s face toward him. Their faces mare centimeters apart, it could see every detail on Jake’s face. “Maybe I do deserve better, or maybe I’m a fool because Jake I love you. I love you with every atom of my body.” 

 

Jake just stared at him for a long moment his mouth opened slightly. 

 

“Can kiss you?” Keith asked Jake grinned before tears began to stream down his face. “Yeah, you can kiss me.” Keith giggled before lightly pressing his lips onto Jake’s. His was cool, but soon they couldn’t be. Jake wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and let himself melt into the kiss. 

 

After a moment the two broke free, staring deep into each other's eyes. Then they both laughed, it was full of love as the two held onto each other. “Do you wanna get out of here?” Keith asked a grin still caked onto his face. 

 

“I would love too.” He said. The two stood and walked over to where Keith’s motorcycle was. Keith grabbed a spare helmet and gave it to Jake. He got on first, then Jake got on. He wrapped his arms around the larger man and buried his face into his back. Keith couldn’t help but smile at the warmth. 

 

Then the two were off. It had been clear outside that night and as they drove along Keith glanced up seeing all the stars and smiling. Jake loved those stars...

 

It was a nice thought but the reality of things was that after their talk before Keith could ask Jake for a kiss he just got up and walked back inside, leaving Jake alone with his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret making this.


End file.
